


Rewind

by DeetsViBre



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little crack, Au as of season 7, Canon Compliant, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Found Footage, Humor, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I am HYPED for season 7, I had fun though, I should probably just post this already, Keith's wolf is a perfect furbaby, M/M, One Shot, Pidge and hunk... and everyone has boundary issues, Shadam mentioned, Takes place after season 6 before season 7, camera pov, even thought klance seems unlikely, huh?, i wrote this instead of working on my other fic, i'm bitter, klance, listen krolias just worried about keith, or is is Adashi?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeetsViBre/pseuds/DeetsViBre
Summary: Pidge finds an old camcorder, and decides to study Lance. He doesn't appreciate it, so Pidge spys- uhhh studies Keith instead... and films some things she probably shouldn't have.





	Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> AN- This story is not as ominous as the title makes it seem… and I wrote it in about a day!
> 
> Also it’s a little inspired by a passage in my other fic...
> 
> I am still finishing It’s OK, i just had a great idea that takes place between season 6 and 7, and wanted to type it up. This is a simpler style and more dialogue based, also camera POV? IDK its different for me, enjoy!

* * *

* * *

 

\---

 

**Rewind**

 

First there's the muffled sounds of a struggle. Plastic thumps, muted whispering, and darkness.

 

A frustrated voice complains, it’s high and tinny. “why can't I- this stupid price of- Ahhhggghh!” The words are distorted and riddled with feedback.

 

There's flurry of sounds, mostly the uncomfortable thump of direct contact with a microphone. Then scratching, and plucking, like a fingernail on the edge of hard plastic, punctuated with a POP!

 

“Ah!”

 

A crescent of light appears and waxes full to reveal… Static.

 

“what the hells wrong with it now?” The same voice whines. The jingle the metal tools nearby spikes the Mic, and it crackles.

 

More shuffling and distant footsteps.

 

“Hunk, have you seen the tiny screwdriver?” the question is almost lost in a wave of interference.

 

“huh? Oh yeah, I have it here.” Hunk sounds far away.

 

“toss it!”

 

The scratching resumes, then there's a click, and nothing.

 

\---

 

It begins with only sound again, still tinny, but louder, and the voices are recognizable.

 

Then bright white fuzz.

 

“We will only be on Olkarion for a short while. Just until we repair the lions, and have the power to make the jump to earth,” Allura announces through the static.

 

The picture comes in, over exposed and fuzzy, but after some haphazard fiddling noises, things begin to focus. “I got it!” Pidge cheers from behind the camera.

 

Allura is centered in the frame, a little blurry, and cut through by tracking lines. She smiles and shuffles her feet when she realizes she's being recorded.

 

“What's this about?” Lance asks. The light is blocked, and the recording turns black.

 

“Lance, too close!” Pidge yells, and the camera is jostled.

 

As Lance pulls back, his blue eye is the first thing that comes into focus as he peers into the lens. Then his face fills the frame, still close, but visible. “So what's up with the old camera?” he asks again.

 

“I got it back when we were at the space mall,” Pidge answers, and pulls the shot back some more.

 

Lance is in frame from his waist up. He puts his hands on his hips, and strikes a pose for the camera. “And you grabbed this old junker instead of one of the Castle’s nice cameras?”

 

Pidge huffs and the mic pops. “It just happened to be in one of the boxes I grabbed,” she explains, and the frame shifts, settling slightly skewed, cutting half of Lance out and revealing Hunk in the background, he waves and makes a face. “I figured since I have it, I might as well fill the time documenting,” she concludes, and the picture moves up and down like a shrug.

 

Lance leans to the side, filling the picture again, and puts on a stern face. “We don’t have time for this,” he chastises, and leans in, throwing off the focus, his blurry brows furrow. “We have important hero things to do… like… hero stuff,” he trails off.

 

The picture sharpens with some fiddling sounds, and Pidge sighs. “We are literally just waiting, Lance. Plus when we return home as heros, they will want footage, right?”

 

Lance leans away from the camera, and taps his chin. “Good point!” he smirks. “Carry on young soldier!” he commands, deepening his voice and pointing at Pidge behind the camera.

 

“Riiiight…” Pidge draws the word out. “I’m just gonna put this away for awhile,” she says, and the camera swings down to look at the floor.

 

“Aww! Pidge no, I was going to-”

 

A click, and its black.

 

\---

 

The frame is facing a white wall.

 

“And here is the wild Shiro, in his natural habitat, unaware he is being watched,” Pidge whispers, and chuckles quietly.

 

The camera moves slowly, peeking around a corner. It takes a second to refocus, and Shiro is in frame. His newly white hair is bright in the blown out old image. He’s sitting on a bench grown directly out of a tree. He’s frowning.

 

“He’s been so down since he got out of Black,” Pidge comments, no more laugh in her voice.

 

Footsteps out of frame can be heard, and the camera tilts to catch Keith walking over. He doesn’t look at the camera as it follows him, only at Shiro. He sits on the near side of the bench, blocking most of Shiro from frame.

 

“Hey Keith,” Shiro greets.

 

Keith leans over and bumps shoulders with his brother. “You doing ok?” he asks.

 

Shiro bumps back. “Yeah, just…” he trails off.

 

“Nervous about going home?” Keith turns in his seat to better face Shiro.

 

The camera adjusts, and with Keith's new position, half of Shiro’s face is visible. His eyes are closed, and his brow wrinkled. “I just… he would have moved on by now, forgotten me.”

 

Keith puts a hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “Adam would never forget you, he loves you,” he assures.

 

The camera shakes and is pulled back around the corner, then it quickly moves down the wood patterned hall, joggling all the while.

 

“I don’t think I was supposed to hear that,” Pidge whispers into the mic and the picture goes black.

 

\---

 

Pidge’s face is in frame, a little tilted. She’s holding the camera out and angled down at herself. She's walking down a hallway. “This narrator has decided that the wild Shiro is a bit too dangerous, and will now seek out new prey,” she reveals with a wave of her hand.

 

As Pidge rounds the corner into an open lounge like room, she spins the camera away from herself. The picture is blurry, but is quickly adjusted as it pans the room, landing on Lance standing next to a seated Allura. He’s has one foot up on the bench, peacocking, and he’s making dramatic hand gestures.

 

“Ahhhh, the flamboyant Lance!” Pidge yells.

 

Lance jumps, and almost topples over. “PIDGE!”

 

Allura slips away quietly as Lance storm's toward the camera. Everything is whipped into streaks of fussy static, and only Pidge’s running feet can been recognized, popping into frame as she makes an escape.

 

“Shiro! Help!, Lance is trying to kill me!” Pidge yells, and turns off the camera.

 

\---

 

“We seem to have once again spotted a Lance, and what do we have here? The Lance is with the wild Shiro!” Pidge stage whispers, and the camera zooms in.

 

A tracking line floats up the frame. In the center is Lance, talking animatedly _at_ a sitting Shiro. They are too far away for the camera to pick up the conversation.

 

The focus wavers as Pidge tries to sharpen the image. “The flamboyant Lance can often be found trailing after the wild Shiro. It is said that-”

 

“What’cha doin?” Hunk voice cuts in from off screen.

 

“Hunk!” Pidge yells in surprise. “Don’t sneak up on people!”

 

“Sorry, you just seem so focused, and I was curious,” he apologizes, quieter. There's a pause, with only the distance sound of Lance telling a story, then Hunk whispers. “But what are you doing?”

 

Pidge sighs. “Making a fake documentary about Lance.”

 

The camera shakes. “Oh, Oh! I can help, I know a lot about Lance, and I’ve been working on my writing,” Hunk begs, almost a whine.

 

“You write?” Pidge asks as Lance does a wavy arm thing, like an interpretive dance for Shiro.

 

Hunk chuckles and covers it with a cough. “I journal, a bit. Passes the time,” he admits.

 

Pidge laughs goodnaturedly, and steadies the frame. “Sounds good, it’ll be fun. I’ll start.” She zooms in on Lance some more, his bright smile fills the screen. “The average Lance tends to be happy, some say happier than most.” She uses a fake, mellow tone of a narrator.

 

“Ooo, now me,” Hunk jumps in, and clears his throat. “Some might say the Lance’s life is a long shadow, cast in the low hanging light of happiness,” he whispers dramatically.

 

Pidge lets out a small gasp. “What?” the question is tiny.

 

Lance is jumping up and down, describing who knows what to Shrio.

 

“Huh?” Hunk asks back.

 

“What do you mean his life is a shadow, he's Lance, I don’t think I’ve actually seen him even frown before,” Pidge argues.

 

The response is a sound like the slide of cloth on cloth, maybe a shrug. “No ones happy all the time Pidge, its would be exhausting. It's like a heightened state, ya know? A lot of chemicals in your brain, and it would burn out.”

 

“Yeah, I guess,” Pidge contemplates.

 

Lance is running in circles, in and out of frame, arms in the air. Whatever the story he’s telling is, its escalating.

 

Hunk goes on. “Lance once told me that happiness is fleeting. He said it’s like running in the dark to your bed, and hiding your feet from the monsters. You know, a rush, and exciting, but tiring.”

 

“Lance said that?” Pidge sounds unconvinced.

 

Allura comes into the shot, and Lance stops running to wave her over. She smiles a little too formally, and excuses herself. Lance’s waving hand droops, and his mouth fall into a frown, but it‘s only for a second, and then he’s smiling and bouncing again.

 

Hunk hmmm’s, and then answers Pidge. “He did. He always struggled with the idea of being happy, and said he strives for contentment instead. That contentment is like the blanket you hide under from the monsters, comforting you know? But also retraining, and dark.”

 

“I guess I don’t really know Lance,” Pidge mutters. The camera zooms out to catched the full extent of Lance’s erratic body movements.

 

“Well,” Hunk begins, and after some shuffling continues, and sounds a little closer to the camera. “Since you’re pretending to study him, why don’t you actually study him?” he suggests.

 

“OK,” Pidge perks up. “Tell me something else I don’t know.”

 

There's silence for a moment, and Lance laughs so loud the mic faintly picks it up.

 

“Lance doesn’t like the dark,” Hunk reveals. “He says it's like closing your eyes, you might miss something.”

 

“Does he say it so poetically, or is that just you?” Pidge asks.

 

“Well that's another thing about Lance, he likes to write, not that he’s ever let anyone read it,” Hunk explains, and his hand waves into the frame for a second as he makes an off hand gesture.

 

The conversation ends when Keith wanders into the room and says something to Lance which sets him off. They are yelling so loud the camera picks it up, but its too muffled to understand. Then Lance points at Keith, the pose indicates a challenge. Keith nods and they both leave the room.

 

Hunk sighs, long and loud. “Oh, Lance…” he laments.

 

“What?” Pidge prods.

 

Lance looks into the camera, and visibly realizes he's being spied on. He doesn’t looks happy about it.

 

“Nothing, I’ll tell you Later.” Hunks hand blocks the frame, and with a flick the cameras off.

 

\---

 

The shot is through foliage. The edges of the frame are rimmed with blurry green, and in the distance is Lance. Sitting on a wooden couch, with a notebook and pencil. He's chewing the pencil and looking thoughtful. He doesn’t seem to know he’s being spied on.

 

“So,” Pidge whispers. “You said Lance struggled with being happy? Does that mean he wasn’t always so loud?”

 

Hunk chuckles softly. “He wasn’t. He used to be pretty serious, worked hard at school, had- well has- a drive to prove himself. He always had the same sense of humor, but it was more subdued,” he reminisces.

 

“What changed?” Pidge asks with an edge of concern.

 

“Well, we got to the Garrison, and he was so driven, then-”

 

“Oh wait, something's happening!” Pidge hisses. She pulls the frame back to show Allura entering. She doesn’t seem to notice Lance, but he notices her. They are close enough to just pick up the conversation.

 

“Princess,” Lance greets, a little timid.

 

Allura stops in her tracks, and sways as if she wants to leave. “Lance,” she replies.

 

A long pause follows, and then they both try to speak.

 

“I’m Sorr-”

 

“Listen-”

 

They stop, and Lance laughs, and it sounds forced.  

 

“I have to go check on the lions repairs,” Allura blurts out and quickly leaves.

 

Lance slumps back into his seat, and looks dejected. For a while he just stares off into the distance with a pensive face, only broken by tracking lines sliding up the screen.

 

“I’ve never seen him like this,” Pidge whispers with concern.

 

Hunk takes an audible breath. “Yeah, Allura probably caught on to his feelings and let him down in an awkward way. Now Lance has no one to project his feelings for Keith onto,” he says offhandedly

 

“WHAT?!” Pidge yells.

 

“ARE YOU GUYS FILMING ME, AGAIN?!” Lance screams and throws himself off the couch at them.

 

The camera swings around, there's a crash, like a potted plant falling over, and loud scrabbling.

 

“He's gonna kill us!!!!!!” Hunk shrieks.

 

And everything goes black.

 

\---

 

The picture is a little dark as the camera warms up, and the left and right of the frame is cut off a little bit, as if its being filled from the crack of a door. The frame is centered on Keith, all the way across a long training room. Hes panting on the floor, with his knees up and a towel around his shoulders. Krolia comes into frame and smiles, handing him a water bottle. He smiles back, brighter than he used to.

 

“So, we’re following Keith now?” Hunk whispers.

 

Pidge makes an affirmative noise. “I’m actually scared that Lance might murder us if we spy on him again. You were right, he’s really private.”

 

Hunk practically giggles. “He really is.”

 

“Since we’re following Keith now, I need you to explain what you meant before, about Lance’s feelings? Are you sure?” Pidge prys, with no hint of subtlety.

 

“I know Lance really well, plus I read his diary once, and man the subtext is almost… un-subtext,” Hunk explains, poorly.

 

Pidge laughs quietly and the camera shakes. “You really have no sense of privacy.”

 

“Says the spying camera lady,” Hunk retorts.

 

Keith and his mom begin sparing. Kicks fly, and punches swing, but the smile on Keith’s face only widens, mirrored by Krolia.

 

“But, yes, I’m sure,” Hunk answers Pidge’s question. “Remember how I said Lance used to be serious? Well that changed when we got to the Garrison, and Keith came along. He was an enigma to Lance, like the rush of hiding your feet and the comfort of a blanket. Keith didn’t listen to anyone, didn’t act like he cared, but still beat Lance, and it drove him nuts. Really lit a fire in him that he lacked before,” Hunk sounds excited just talking about it.

 

“Wow,” Pidge breathes out the word, and falls silent for the rest of the story.

 

“I watched Lance when he wanted to beat Keith, but it changed, and then Lance wanted Keith’s attention more than winning. He wanted to catch up and run beside Keith, rest when Keith rested, Lance closed his eyes to everything but Keith. It was crazy to watch happen.” Hunk finishes, a little sadness in his voice.

 

Keith and his mom are resting again, chatting and laughing. Suddenly with a flash and a pop, Keith’s wolf teleports in and falls right on top of Keith. The scene devolves into a wrestling match between beast and man.

 

Pidge makes a contemplative sound. “Do you think Keith might like Lance back?”

 

“You know,” Hunk ponders a moment. “I’m not sure, I don’t really know a lot about Ke-”

 

“What are we doing?” A third voice breaks in, whispering.

 

“SHIRO?!” Pidge yells in surprise, the camera jostles, and Hunk shushes her.

 

The picture is staticy and slowly refocus on the training room. Keith is still playing with his wolf, but Krolia is looking right into the camera. She winks, and puts a finger to her lips.

 

“So, what are you two doing?” Shiro asks, slyly.

 

Pidge sighs. “making a documentary?” She lies.

 

Shiro quietly chuckles. “Good try.”

 

“Spying?” Hunk answers nervously.

 

“There we are,” Shiro agrees. “Got room for one more?”

 

“Really?” Pidge sounds surprised, and the camera wavers.

 

“Yeah, you're spying on Keith, and I know him the best,” he answers logically.

 

“How long have you known him?” Hunk asks.

 

Keith looks like he's trying to teach his wolf to play fetch, but it's completely disinterested. Keith shrugs it off as of this isn't a new occurrence and tries again. Krolia is behind Keith, out of his line of sight, and she makes little faces at the camera everytime Keith's wolf ignores the stick.

 

“I've known him since he was a little kid in an orphanage,” Shiro reveals, and then continue to explain. “Keith is the type to always keeps his eyes open, he didn't have much growing up, and until me, he had no one to defend him. But even with me, it was like he was trapped in the dark, until-”

 

“AHHHHH!” BAM!

 

A shout and a thud cut Shiro off. Lance had entered the room and now he's flat on his back, covered in a happy wolf. Keith is laughing and Lance is grumbling.

 

“He really likes you,” Keith says between laughs. His smile rivals the one he shared with his mom.

 

“-Until Lance,” Shiro finishes.

 

“Lance?” The other two whisper.

 

Lance, the very same, is pulling himself off the floor, the grainy picture can't mask his irritated expression as he yells at Keith. “You had your wolf do that on purpose! You always-”

 

A small whine interrupts his rant. The wolf’s ears are back and his head is hanging low. Lance throws himself on the floor in front of the distressed animal. “oh no, I'm not yelling at you, you perfect animal!” he’s scratching behind the wolf's ears as he whips around and glares at Keith. “You should be ashamed,” he scolds, and then gets up and storms out of the room, with the wolf hot on his heels.

 

Keith is left bewildered, and betrayed.

 

Krolia looks from where Lance stormed off, to her son, and then directly into the camera, and shrugs.

 

“Yeah, that Lance …” Shiro confirms. “I was surprised too. This puffed up Cuban boy starts challenging Keith and following him around. I thought for sure Keith was going to punch him, but he just ignored him, which only made Lance try harder. It wasn't until Keith's simulator score started to improve faster, that I realized Keith wanted Lance to chase him,” he recounts in a wistful tone.

 

“Wait,” Pidge jumps in. “So why did Keith pretend to not know who Lance was when we rescued you on earth?” She asks.

 

Shiro's answer is simple, and he chuckles through it. “He's not very good at flirting, he froze up.”

 

“Why are you spying my son?” Krolia’s face fills the frame as she peers into the camera.

 

“Ah!” everyone makes a startled noise, and there's a still moment, then the camera is maneuvered over Krolia's should to show an empty room.

 

Pidge sighs in relief. “Keith's gone.”

 

Krolia sits back on the floor with her knees up, giving the camera some space. Her pose is reminiscent of her son. “You still haven't answered my question.” She points out.

 

“Well,” Shiro begins, and Krolia looks off camera to the left. “from what I've gathered, they're  spying on Lance and Keith to figure out if they like each other?” he doesn’t sound sure.

 

“Hmmm.” Krolia sits forward and puts her hand to her chin thoughtfully. “From the number of times they've engaged in competition, I would say their courting is well underway,” she concludes.

 

“Huh,” Pidge pipes up. “Hearing it like that really does put it in perspective.” she seemed to marvel at the simplicity.

 

Krolia stands up, and only her chest down fits into the frame. “we should probably go find them if we want to spy some more,” she suggests and wanders away.

 

“Wait up!” Pidge calls out, and turns the camera off.

 

\---

 

The camera image warms up slowly. Its old, and doesn’t seem to do well in low light. When the picture clears, its dangerously close to Keith. His face is shadowed under the twilight sky, the closest to night this planet seems to get. He's mostly a silhouette, granny and slightly distorted by the struggling Camera.

 

The frame is once again surrounded by blurry foliage, the people behind the camera are so silent, not even their breaths can be heard over the soft wind in the mic.

 

Keith is looking up at the almost stars.

 

This scene continues for minutes, until the silence is broken by a whisper.

 

“How long-” Hunk tries to ask, but a light slap shuts him up.

 

Keith’s head tilts in the cameras direction, and he leans forward as if to get up, but a louder sound of footsteps distracts him.

 

Lance wanders into frame, with Keith’s wolf trailing behind him. A frown, hardly visible in the poor picture quality, darkens his face, and his eyes are fixed on the ground. When he spots Keith he looks surprised, and quickly slaps a smile on.

 

But Keith seems to have already caught him being melancholy. “Are you ok?” he asks.

 

Lance rocks on his heels, and looks be a hair's breadth from bolting. But the wolf sits politely at his side, like a good boy, making the decision for him. So, Lance plops down onto the grass across from Keith.

 

“I’m fine,” Lance says, but doesn’t sound fine at all.

 

“Suuuure…” Keith draws the word out skeptically.

 

The wolf lies down, and rests his head in Lance’s lap. Lance starts petting him, and glares down at the grass. Keith doesn’t say anything, just observes Lance’s out of character behavior.

 

Eventually Lance speaks again. “It’s just…” He starts, and seems to want to open up to someone. “It’s Allura… I was going to talk to Hunk about it, but I haven’t seen him since I caught him filming me with Pidge.”

 

Hunk makes a small, muffled, guilty sound. The wolf’s ears perk up, but Lance smooths them down, distracting the perfect angel.

“Yeah, what's up with that?” Keith asks, his tone is light, obviously trying to cheer up his friend.

 

Lance shrugs, a shallow slump compared to his usual expressiveness. He picks at a blade of grass with his free hand.

 

Keith clears his throat. “Do you… want to talk to me about Allura?” He sounds unsure.

 

Lance looks up, surprised, but after only a few seconds of contemplation he starts talking. “I don’t know if you noticed, but I kinda have a thing for Allura…”

 

Keith nods slowly, revealing nothing.

 

“I ended up telling the space mice about it, and they told Allura, and… well, once things calmed down, she told me she knew, and then said she sees me as a brother.” Lance almost yells at the end, throwing his arms up, disturbing the wolf. His hands fall to the ground, limp.

 

“At least she cares about you?” Keith tries.

 

“I guess.” Lance sighs.

 

“There are other fish in the sea?” Keith tries again.

 

Lance gives Keith a once over in consideration. “True,” he mutters, but quickly fall back into a sad state. He absentmindedly picks up a stick. The wolf perks up, and Lance throws the stick lazily to the side. In a flash of blue sparks the wolf is gone, and then just as quickly he’s back, stick in mouth. He drops the stick next to Lance and waits, wagging his tail.

 

Keith glares at his wolf as the game of fetch continues, but keeps it to himself, focusing on the topic at hand while Lance explains.

 

“I shouldn’t be surprised. Out of all the paladins I’m the least impressive, what would she see in me when I’m next to Shiro... or even you.” Lance gestures at all of Keith to indicate his superiority.

 

“You’re not the least impressive!” In a harsher tone than expected Keith denies Lance’s self deprecation.

 

Lance startles and blinks at Keith's outburst, but collects himself and retorts. “You’re just saying that.”

 

“I’m not!” Keith insists. “You’re nice, and brave, and have thrown yourself into danger to save us so many times, and almost died, or maybe did die that last time! I’m  not really sure how Allura’s powers work…” He loses his train of thought, but after a calming breath find the tracks. “I was scared when I heard about it… I…” Keith stops as if realizing he said too much.

 

“Yooou?” Lance tries to prompt him to continue. His eyes more hopeful than before.

 

Even in the low light, and the blurry old camcorder, Keith’s blush is visible. He crosses his arms defensively. “My wolf likes you best, which has got to mean something.” He says to cover his embarrassment and waves at the wolf resting with his head on Lance’s lap again.

 

Lance squints at Keith, and looks like he's solving a puzzle. “Perfect, beautiful, furbabies aside, that's not what you were going to say.” He’s latched on and refuses to let go now.

 

Keith grows even more red, and covers his mouth with his hands, looking away from Lance’s intensifying stare. But it seems to be to much for Keith, and he breaks down, speaking between his fingers. “I’d miss you,” he admits.

 

Lance’s wide eyes make it clear how much he didn’t expect that. “Why?” He says almost immediately.

 

“Because you motivate me, and challenge me, and you’re maybe a little funny…” Keith blurts in frustration.

 

“I motivate _you?_ ” Lance says disbelievingly.

 

“Yes!” Keith yells, he seems irritated by Lance’s repeated denial. “You’re always trying to beat me and I like it!” he confesses aggressively. All the yelling scares of the wolf, and he pops away.

 

“Why do you like it?!” Lance shoots back like lightning, trying to keep Keith on a roll.

 

“Because it means you’re looking at me!” The moment the words leave his mouth, Keith slaps his hand back over it. He’s wide eyed, and looks mortified.

 

On the other hand Lance… is also wide eyed, but its in awe.

 

A soft rustling behind the camera is the only indication of the the multiple voyeur’s excitement.

 

Neither person on camera notices the sound, both of them are trapped in a moment of silence. Keith just stares at Lance, waiting for a reaction, likely expecting him to run. Lance doesn't leave, so Keith bravely breaks silence. Lowering his hand, and trying to act casual, he changes the subject. “Besides, you don’t have to worry about Shiro, he's gay.”   

 

A very faint choking, that sounds like Shiro, can be heard off screen.

 

Lance blinks rapidly, and looks thrown for a loop, but not in a negative way. “Really?”

 

Keith nods vigorously.

 

“What about you? Should I worry about you?” Lance asks, with a sly smile, smoothly redirecting the conversation.

 

Keith stops nodding, and is once again red. He seems to assess Lance, and comes to a decision. With all the grace of a socially awkward, overly aggressive twenty year old, he mutters. “Not because of Allura.”

 

Now Lance is red, but he doesn’t look upset. He takes a deep breath, and clenches his fists, like hes trying to hold in something overwhelming. Then he opens his hands, and reaches out. He grabs Keith's face on both sides, and lunges forward, kissing Keith, hard. It's very quick, and then Lance pulls back, and slaps both hands over his mouth. “Sorry!” he almost yells, muffled by his hands.

 

There's a collective intake of breath behind the camera.

 

Keith slowly touches his lips, absolutely floored. Then he shakes his head. “Don’t be,” he whispers. Carefully, as if Lance is a skittish deer, Keith pulls Lance's hands from his mouth, leans in, and kisses him. Lance’s eyes are huge, but slowly they close, and he kisses back.

 

“YES!” Hunk screams in excitement, with a loud burst rustling.

 

“Hunk get down!” Pidge hisses, and it sound like her and Shiro are straining to make Hunk crouch back down as the camera shakes.

 

Keith and Lance launch apart. For a split second Keith looks at Lance with a hint of betrayal, but Lance is glaring murder into the camera, and as he yells. “I TOLD YOU TO STOP FILMING ME!”

 

Keith looks in the direction of the camera. “Shiro?!” He shouts in surprise. There's some more rustling and scrambling as it becomes obvious the jig is up. Keith’s shocked face manages to look somehow more shocked. “MOM?!” he screams.

 

Keith and Lance glance at each other from the side of their eyes, and then look back into the camera, livid.

 

“We got to go!” Shiro yells.

 

Keith and Lance sprint towards them, the chaos of the spies trying to untangle themselves grows louder. The camera suddenly swings wildly around, then falls, bouncing on the ground. It land with only the inside of a bush is in frame.

 

“My camera!” Pidge cries, farther away than before.

 

“Forget the Camera, run faster!” Hunk screams back, fading into the distance.

 

Keith and Lance’s foot falls pound by like an angry stampede.

 

And then silence.

 

For a long time only the wind rustling the leaves is on screen.

 

Then more footsteps, slower ones.

 

“Whats this?” Someone asks.

 

The camera is lifted off the ground, and flipped around. Corans face peers into the lens. “What is Pidge’s camera doing out here?” he wonders, and the picture quivers as he fiddles with it. “What has number five been up to?” he asks into the screen. “How do you playback on this ancient thing?” he mutters, and fiddles some more.

 

“Ah!” he says in triumph when he figures it out.

 

The screen goes black and silent, then it flickers to static, ready to be rewound.

 

\---

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> AN- I like to think that Coran kept the tape, and shows it to Keith and Lance later when they are officially together. 
> 
> Or this might be Pidge showing the tape to Lance’s family on earth when he not around, hehe.
> 
> Thanks for reading and please review! Also check out my other voltron story!
> 
> Boop me on Tumblr https://deetsvibre.tumblr.com/


End file.
